Una noche divertida
by superatea
Summary: Una noche divertida para Jared significa una noche noche infernal para Jensen. Jared borracho y Jensen con muuucha paciencia. Advertencia: lenguaje soez.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

En una cálida noche de verano Jared vuelve a casa acompañado de varios de sus amigos, una panda de gamberros que están tan borrachos como él. Riéndose por todo y por nada, están tambaleándose por la solitaria calle cuando al llegar a la esquina, Chad, el más loco del pequeño grupo, en una de sus habituales payasadas le da una patada a una caja de cartón, con tan mala suerte de que debido a la falta de equilibrio y de coordinación, su pierna se desvía y justo le da a Jared donde más le duele.

-Oh! Jared lo siento tío! (claro que eso sería más creíble si no estuviera descojonándose mientras lo dice)  
-Te mato! contesta Jared fingiendo voz de niña mientras se agarra la entrepierna y cae de rodillas riéndose y quejandose a la vez.  
-Tío! esos gritos son indignos de un tiarrón como tú, ¿que digo? son indignos hasta para una mariposa como tú. Venga! Cántate algo soprano.  
-Joputaaaa.

Mientras...Jensen da vueltas por la casa preocupado, son las 4 de la madrugada y Jared no ha vuelto. El se tuvo que quedar porque tenía trabajo que hacer. Teniendo en cuenta la clase de amigos que tiene no quería ni podía acostarse hasta ver que estaba en casa, a salvo. Le molesta comportarse como una mamá pero no puede evitarlo.

En ese mismo momento escuchó ruído en la cerradura y suspiró de alivio, pero la puerta no se abría, seguía el ruído de la llave pero no se abría, esperó, y esperó...  
Por fin Jensen ya no pudo más y abrió la puerta él mismo para encontrarse con un Jared inclinado, con la llave en el aire y los ojos pegados a estas.

-Aaaahh, lo conseguí!  
Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y apenas se sostenía en pie.

-Siii, así se hace campeón. Que orgulloso estoy de tí.  
Le agarra del brazo y lo mete dentro antes de que despierte a los vecinos con su vozarrón y sus carcajadas flojas.  
Jensen hace un gesto de vértigo cuando huele el aliento de Jared.

-Tío, te has caido dentro de una tina?

Con la lengua de trapo Jared contesta:

-Nada de eso, el chulo no se cae, el chulo se tira, (otra carcajada) pero tuve hip! que salir... me hacía pis.

-Genial, "el chulo" ahora tiene hipo.

-Oh Jen, ha sido genial, tendrías que haber venido. Te he echado hip! de menos. Ven aquí chiquitín.  
Forma con su boca un pequeño puchero y le rodea con sus brazos como un enorme oso aletargado.

Jensen tiene que hacer uso de casi toda su fuerza para quitárselo de encima.

-Vale, vale no te pongas cariñoso que te conozco. Y no soy chiquitín, es que tú eres un gigante de 2 metros, creciste como la mala hierba que eres.  
-¿Casi 2 metros? ¿En serio? ¿Desde cuándo soy tan alto?  
-Desde el martes.  
Contesta Jensen con indiferencia.

Jared habla sin escuchar lo que el otro dice, apenas vocaliza pero tampoco parece que se esfuerce en ello. De repente se calla, cierra los ojos un momento, los abre y pregunta a Jensen.

-Qué?  
-Qué de qué?  
-Cuál era tu pregunta?  
-Yo no te he preguntado nada!  
-Pues entonces no me interrumpas joder ¡hip! que pierdo el hilo.  
-Sí, aparte de más cosas como la vergüenza.  
-Hablando de velg...de vergen...de eso que acabas de decir, verás: no recuerdo dónde he aparcado tu coche.  
-Qué? qué? QUE HAS CONDUCIDO EN ESTE... se calla cuando ve al hijo p*** doblado por la risa mientras le señala con su dedo índice la cara.  
-Venga Jen ¡hip! pregúntame de dónde vengo.  
-¿qué? Para qué quieres que te pregunte, no tengo duda de dónde vienes.  
-shhh, tú pregunta.

El otro rueda los ojos y pregunta resignado.

-A ver criaturita, de dónde vieeeenes.

-De la breao. -Contesta muy convencido asintiendo.

-¿De la breao? ¿qué es eso?

-Una tasca.

-¿Tasca Breao?

-Yo no ¿y tú?

Jared se carcajea y vuelve a la carga.

- Es ¡Hip! bueno ¿eh? Venga ahora pregúntame...

-NO! ya vale.

-Oooh! ¿tasca breao? Y sigue riéndose un buen rato hasta que de repente cambia la expresión de su cara, de divertida a placentera y relajada.

-Oooohh! que guaaaay.

-¡JAREEED! -Grita Jensen espantado mientras mira la mancha que aparece y que cada vez se hace más grande en la bragueta del larguirucho.

-Pero serás mamón! que te estás meando joder! ¡Ay dios mío!

Este mira hacia abajo y ensancha sus ojos al ver el pequeño charco formándose a sus pies. Mira como si no supiera de dónde sale.

-¡UUUUhhhh! dice con voz chillona. -Levanta los brazos a la vez que exclama:

-¡Ostias! Creo que he roto aguas. Ok, ok, que no panda el cúnico, que no canda el hip! púbico. -Ladea la cabeza y frunce el ceño extrañado. -Lo he dicho correc..tivamente?

Jensen en ese momento no lo escucha porque está dándose de cabezazos contra la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Joodeeer!  
-¡venga vale! -Dice muy animado mientras se acerca al pecoso.  
-Qué haces! aparta.  
-Mira Jen: aclárate sobre lo que quieres que no estoy para adivinanzas.

Jensen se frota la frente resoplando.

-Oohh ¿Que te pasa Jenny? ¿Te duele la cabeza?

-¡No me llames Jenny! y lo que me pasa es que hay un capullo dándome la tabarra.

-¿DONDE? yo me ocupo. -Y levanta los puños mientras busca hacia los lados a quien dirigirlos.

-Oh déjalo Jay, mañana tendrá su merecido, descuida.

Jensen suelta un largo suspiro y mira resignado a Jared que está sujetándose disimuladamente con las 2 manos de la encimera para mantenerse en pie. Es imposible disimular aquello. Las piernas le tiemblan y el tío tiene las pelotas de poner una sonrisita ridícula en su boca.  
-Ve a cambiarte.  
-Está bien. -Pero ahí se queda.

-Muévete, ¡AHORA!

-Schhhh tranqui, ¡hip! voy al...voy a...allí a cambiarme.

Tenía en mente dar media vuelta para dirigirse al baño pero... dio un giro de 360º con lo cual está de nuevo frente a Jensen. Su cara en total confusión preguntándose a sí mismo como podía haber pasado eso.  
-Capullo. -Le dice Jensen justo antes de darle media vuelta él mismo y empujándolo suavemente para que anduviera en la dirección correcta.  
Quiso aparentar que controlaba caminando con dignidad, bueno, con toda la dignidad que su colocón le permite, ya que la tierra escogió ese preciso momento para inclinarse peligrosamente a la derecha. De repente su costado derecho choca con la pared y afortunadamente lo frena, porque...quién sabe dónde podría haber llegado.  
El niñato, que 2 noches antes había visto una película de Spiderman,  
empezó a caminar pegando su pecho y sus manos a la pared para no caerse, pero evidentemente no tiene el poder de la adherencia y sintiéndose inseguro opta finalmente por tirarse al suelo y caminar a 4 patas. Sí, definitivamente aparenta mejor desde ahí.

Jensen sólo observa el espectáculo. Le sigue con una mirada enfadada inicialmente pero que poco a poco se vuelve lasciva, apoyando su hombro en la pared y cruzado de brazos. Lo ve desplazarse lentamente, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios a la vez que se da una colleja mental porque... sabe que debería encontrarlo patético pero en su lugar, piensa en lo erótico que se ve su esbelto cuerpo deslizándose en esa posición, en las ganas que siente de repente de ponerle el collar de su perra y guiarlo hasta su cama.

Despierta de su fantasía cuando ya en el baño ve como está sentado en el inodoro mirando tristemente a sus pies, con los pantalones enredados en sus tobillos, puesto que no se había quitado primero los zapatos.

-No salen. -Se queja al borde de las lágrimas. Jensen rueda los ojos mientras dice:

-Me pregunto por qué será.

-Y yo.

Le comienza a quitar los zapatos y luego los pantalones mojados con el menor número de dedos que puede.

-Oh que elegancia en tus dedos Jenny, ¿eres una princesa o es que te acabas de hacer la manicura francesa?

Jensen lo mira furioso desde abajo.

-Ni siquiera se lo que es eso, ¡pero como vuelvas a llamarme así otra vez te vas a dormir al rellano!  
El otro se queda pensando un momento para luego añadir:

-¿Qué ha pasao? ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado conmigo?

No es su intención hacerle enfadar, es que simplemente no recuerda la conversación.  
Jensen sigue con su tarea hasta que su cuerpo y su cara se quedan en pause cuando escucha al grandullón tararear muy bajito:

-Con el pi piripí pipí con el pi piripí pipá...hip!  
Jensen cierra los ojos y maldice por lo bajo, se acuerda de toda la familia del largo este.

Con ganas casi de llorar le pregunta:

-¿Por qué bebes Jay? no sabes beber, ¿por qué coño lo haces?

-¡Uy que no se dice! claro que se Jen, ¡hip! de hecho me he bebido una botella entera de whisky yo zolito. (que cara de orgullo en este momento)

-¡UNA BOTELLA...¿QUE COJ...

Jared le interrumpe con su risa mientras le contesta.

-Que nooo tonto, que pardillo, que sólo han sido ¡hip! unos vasos. Y luego dices que yo soy un simplón ¡hip! Oh Jenny me duele el estómago de tanto hipaaar, que haaago.

-FFFF! Deja de vacilarme. ¡Y te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames Jenny! ¿sabes qué? Se acabó, te lo dije, me tienes más que harto Jared, mañana mismo hago las maletas, ¡TE DEJO!

Jared palidece al instante y parece que hubiese visto un fantasma.

-¿QUE? ¿QUE? ¿que me dejas? No, por... ¿por qué? estás de coña ¿no?

El malvado permanece callado y mirándole. Su labio inferior de repente ha empezado a temblar, como si fuera un bebé preparándose para soltar un berrido.

-Pero...yo...yo no lo hago más Jenny, digo Jen, digo...¡como puñetas te llames! tú no...no pued...

El rubio finalmente se compadece de él, realmente con la borrachera que tiene el largo encima, no se imaginaba que le iba a afectar tanto.

-Tranquilo Jay, no es verdad, lo mejor para quitar el hipo es un susto.

Viendo el cambio de expresión en su cara que se llenó de rabia continuó tímidamente:

-Bueno...ha funcionado ¿no?

-¿TU ERES GILIPOLLAS? ¿Acaso estás borracho o qué? ¡SERAS CABRONAZO! pero... que que que...cómo se te ocurre...-Jadea mientras hace exagerados aspavientos con los brazos.- ¿Sabes lo que me has hecho? ¿eh? Casi me da un ataque, he podido oír claramente el "crack" al romperse mi corazón.

-¡Oh vamos no seas melodramático Jared! y siento chafar este momento tuyo tan emotivo pero no es tu corazón lo que has oído, ¡es tu CULO! te has tirado un cuesco.

-Anda ya.  
-Que sí.  
-Sí? ? ¿No ha sido mi corazón? -el otro niega con la cabeza.  
-¿Seguro?  
-Tu culo. -Asiente. Jared se queda pensando un momento si eso es verdad o no.

-Bueno...claro... pero porque me he puesto tan malo que me he descompuesto y todo. Entonces, ¿no me dejas? (Mirada de cachorro Nº 1)  
-No, claro que no.  
-Hijo de perra, mamonazo. No vuelvas a asustarme así ¿me oyes? prefiero quedarme con el hipo.

Jensen sonríe mientras siente mariposas en el estómago.

-Aaaaah! que noche más divertida verdad Jenny?

¡Ea! Ya se le ha olvidado el drama. Y otra vez con el Jenny.

-Oh Sii, yo estoy que no puedo más de gozo. Pero verás la resaca que tendrás mañana, ahí sí que me divertiré viéndote.

-Bueno pero hoy...¡hip! que me quiten lo bailao! y se carcajea en toda su cara.  
-Oh cállate ya, no dices más que tonterías, ¡capullo!  
-Bueno... yo estoy borracho, ¿que ezcusa tienes tú? Hip!

¡ea! ya ha vuelto el hipo.

Jensen respira fuerte por la nariz mientras piensa que el capullo, borracho y todo, sigue teniendo el poder de dejarlo sin palabras.

Continuará.


	2. Chapter 2

-Bueno...yo estoy borracho, ¿que ezcusa tienes tú? Hip!

Jensen respira fuerte por la nariz mientras piensa que el capullo, borracho y todo, sigue teniendo el poder de dejarlo sin palabras.

-Jareeeeed  
-Jenseeeen -Se cachondea el otro.  
-Además, te diré una cosa...y a tí también.- Dice señalando al lado izquierdo del rubio.

Jensen mira a su lado como si en realidad fuese a encontrar a alguien allí (y se llama estúpido a sí mismo)

-Si me hubiese bebido una botella entera ahora mismo tendría un coma idílico.

-Sí, sobre todo sería "idílico" para mí, que no tendría que estar tragándome este marrón.

-Me parece bien que te diviertas Jay pero...no tienes otra forma que no sea bebiéndote hasta los charcos?

-Síiii, pero... es que no lo encontré. -Lloriquea.

-A quién?

-A mi camello, bobo, ¿a quien va a ser? -y se vuelve a reír dando una sonora palmada al aire.

-¡Dios! menuda trompa! (el otro al oir eso se mira la entrepierna)  
Escucha...¿esto es sólo por el alcohol o también te has fumado algo?

Jared, con los ojos medio cerrados, haciendo alarde de su gran inteligencia y sus avanzados estudios exclamó un elocuente...  
-¿Ah?  
Jensen le da una sonora bofetada para espabilarle.

-¡Eh!¡Despierta! Vamos, concéntrate.  
-Sí...bueno...un geranio. -Contesta un poco receloso.  
Jensen no puede evitar soltar una discreta carcajada ante esa respuesta.

-¿qué?

-Chad me pasó un porro enooorme, en serio tío, no podía con él, tuve que cogerlo con las 2 manos. Qué bestia! -Jensen le escucha mientras piensa que le da igual si su apellido es polaco o chino, este tío es medio andaluz y punto.  
-Cuando le dije que esa hierba no valía nada me contestó doblado de risa que era porque se confundió de planta... o algo así, no me acuerdo. Pero eso es imposible ¿no Jensen? los geranios no se pueden fumar. -Dijo dudando de su propia afirmación.

Jensen no puede ni contestar porque su cara está paralizada por el asombro. Viendo que no le contestaba continuó.

-El caso es que todos se han pasado la noche haciéndome comentarios del tipo: que bien hueles Jay, o ¿notas algo germinando en tu interior? y cosas así.  
De repente se pone serio, se diría que hasta enfadado.  
Oye...¿me has pegado Jen? -A eso se le llama efecto retardado. El otro se sorprende y se asusta un poco antes de contestar inocentemente:  
-Eeeh...no...yo...no, ¿por qué?  
-Ah vale, creí. Joé que noche, ha sido memorable.  
Jensen resopla aliviado al oir el cambio de tema.

-¿Si? pues yo creo que va a ser todo lo contrario, que mañana no te vas a acordar de nada. Ahora mismo te vas a duchar, luego te vas a lavar los dientes...  
En medio de su perorata Jared mira hacia otro lado mientras hace un gesto obsceno con la mano.  
-¡Eh! Deja de hacer eso con la mano guarro y mírame cuando te hablo. ¿Sabes qué Jay? A partir de ahora te prohíbo que salgas con Chad y toda tu pandilla de golfos. -Afimó tajante.

-¿Qué? ¿Que tú me prohíbes? -El rubio se encoge un poco y continúa con fingida firmeza.  
-A menos que yo esté contigo. Es evidente que son una mala influencia para tí y que tú te dejas llevar como un títere.

-Dean tío pareces una madre, dime ¿te duelen los ovarios o qué?

-¡Eh borrachuzo! no soy Dean, me llamo Jensen.

-Jo tío pues es que no sabes lo que os parecéis, vamos es que tenéis la misma cara. -Exclama mientras lo mira con asombro.

-Lo mato, ¡ay dios mío! lo que tengo que soportar.  
Jensen se pasa la mano por la cara en un gesto de frustración.

-¡eh eh eh! -Dice levantando su dedo índice. -Te aguantas, que yo también soporto tus tonterías.

-¿Ah si? como cuáles a ver.

-mmm...pues... como esas polladas tuyas de coleccionar latas de cervezas raras, ¿es que no puedes ser un simple... sifilítico? por ejemplo?

-¿Sifilítico? y eso qué es...¿un coleccionista de enfermedades venéreas?

- ¿Pero qué dices? como va a... (suspira fuerte) colecciona seellos. Eres un ignorante ¿lo sabías? No, claro cómo vas a saberlo si eres un ignorante.

-Aaaah! filatélico.  
-Pues eso he dicho! FFF que cruz!  
-Bueno, lo que yo tengo que soportar de tí es peor.  
-¿ah si? ¿el qué?  
-pues el que seas hiperactivo, es agotador!  
-Pero...eso es normal Jen...así es como funciona esto.

Jensen frunce el ceño a modo de interrogación al no saber de qué estaba hablando.

-Pues... que si tú eres el pasivo yo tengo que ser el hiperactivo ¿no? y si eso es agotador para tí...pues...para mí más. -Afirma asintiendo con la cabeza y sus manos en las caderas. -Pero ¿me has oido quejarme? no ¿verdad? Pues eso. Ooh oh! y puedo seguir ¿sabes? tengo una lista...mmm tus cejas.

Jensen vuelve a fruncir el ceño confundido.

-¿Lo ves? no dejan de hablar, tío tú no hablarás mucho pero ¿tus cejas? están continuamente hablando y a veces hasta gritan como en este momento. Tío gesticulas más que un mimo. De verdad tanto movimiento me marea.

-Sospecho que tu mareo no se debe a mis cejas precisamente. ¡Suficiente! Venga Padalecki, a la ducha, así de paso te despejas un poco.

-Ni hablar, dúchate tú que te hace más falta, que estás de un turbio que no puedo ni mirarte. Además, tú lo que quieres es verme desnudo. ¡PERVERTIDO!

-Ya está bien Jared! ¡a que te meto! -Al otro se le iluminan los ojitos como si viera a papá noel y replica con ilusión.

-¿qué me vas a meter Jen? ¿qué? ¿eh? ¿qué?

-Mi puño en tu ojo! eso te voy a meter.

-¡Oh! (mirada de cachorro nº2)

Jensen Se queda de piedra cuando ve al larguirucho con un enorme puchero y los ojos brillantes. Parece un enorme niño de 4 años.

-¡Tú no me quieres!

-No no no, no llores Jay, no te pongas a llorar ahora, por favor, me tienes al límite!

-Vale, vale, no voy a llorar, (se sorbe los mocos) yo...soy un chico grande, y me voy a duchar, pero no mires, que me da vedg...ufff...pudor.

-¿Qué? llevamos juntos 1 año, hemos follado en todas las posturas posibles, te he visto desnudo casi más veces que a mí mismo, y ahora me sales con que te da vergüenza? -Jensen se ríe sonoramente.

-Pero...no es lo mismo, ahora no estamos en... situación.

-Vaaale no miro.

-Y... ahora ¿qué haces? -Jared está frente al espejo con los ojos cerrados.

-Estoy intentando verme la cara cuando duermo, ¡PERO NO PUEDO JEN! -Gimotea.

-Joo...-Jared vuelve rápido la cabeza para mirarlo. -...lín, cómo está el patio.

-Yo... ¿Estoy borracho Jen?  
-Puedes apostarlo.  
-Es que...no tengo costumbre...y no se...¿que tal lo llevo?  
-Oh, tú lo llevas genial, yo... no tanto.  
-¿Soy bueno?  
-Si Jared eres muuy bueno. -Jared sonríe orgullosamente al oir ese comentario.  
-Tan bueno que no voy a permitirte esto de nuevo.  
-Pero... has dicho que era un buen borracho, no lo entiendo. -Casi grita confundido y preocupado.  
-Lo eres.  
-¿En serio?  
-En serio.  
-Pero has dicho...  
-Yo no he dicho nada Jared.  
-¿En serio?  
-En serio.

Tras una pausa, Jared pone cara de pocos amigos.

-Espera, oye esto esto es muy raro, ¿te estás riendo de mí?  
-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? Sólo estamos conversando.

Jared pestañea inocente y somnoliento.

-Ok, ¿sabes qué? me da igual, que te jodan por si acaso.

Cuando ya está desnudo, Jensen descubre una herida con sangre seca en su hombro.

-¡eh! ¿Cómo te has hecho esto?  
Pregunta a la vez que roza la herida con su dedo.

-¡Auuch! ¿Me lo preguntas a mí? Ni si quiera me acuerdo de por qué estoy desnudo. ¡Y no toques! primero paga.  
-Espera voy a ponerte un poco de alcohol.  
-Ok, con cola y hielo por favor. -Replica animadamente. -Veo que has captado la idea, primero me conquistas y luego...¡OYEE! No estarás intentando emborracharme para aprovecharte de mí ¿Verdad? Porque si es así ¡QUIERO UN JODIDO ANILLO!

El rubio se aleja negando con la cabeza y murmurando maldiciones.

-¡Oh! que lástima!

-No me haría falta emborracharte para eso. -Dice Jensen cuando vuelve a su lado.  
-¿Me estás llamando facilón?  
-A ver déjame que piense...mmm sí.  
-Vale. Puedo vivir con ello. -Contesta encogiéndose de hombros.

Después de curarlo le ayuda a entrar a la ducha y abre el grifo. A Jared le sale un grito propio de Gracita Morales cuando siente el agua fría.

-¡Fría, fría! -Se gira con los brazos extendidos e intenta salir del baño. Jensen le sujeta y le da la vuelta con brusquedad.  
-El agua te despejará. Además no está fría, está templada. Pon las manos, te pongo el gel y tú te lavas los...genitales, no quiero que me grites pervertido otra vez.

-Uy! los gitanales! que fino! -Canturrea con voz burlona.  
Nadie diría que tienes UNA BOCA TAN SUCIA EN LA CAMA JEN!

Jensen se ruboriza sin poder evitarlo aunque estén sólos.

-¿por qué no hablas como todo el mundo joder y dices...paquete, o la pata de en medio o en mi caso la "padapolla"? *guiño para las foreras*  
-O nabo...  
-Ya.  
-O pinga, carajo, pepino, picha, boa...  
-Ya vale! Joder! que vocabulario más amplio tienes para lo que te interesa.  
-¡PIJO! ¡Mierda! lo que me está costando corromperte como dios manda.  
-Pedazo de animal.  
-Gracias, se que te encanta así que...de nada.

Jensen se pregunta cómo Jared consigue que un insulto lo convierta en un halago y a la vez le de la vuelta para que sea él el ofendido. Es todo un arte que habría que estudiar.

-

Cuando se hubo lavado, Jared habla casi sin aliento.

-¡Ya! ya estoy limpio y fresco, sobre todo "fresco" de verdad mira Jen, tengo los pelos de gallina y la piel de punta, y... y mira este pezón, podrías colgarme aquí el albornoz, o...o...exprimir una naranja. -Dice con sus brazos encogidos en su pecho y las piernas muy juntas y semiflexionadas.

-Sí, es verdad, pareces un pollo desplumado, venga, para afuera.

Jensen lo vuelve a sentar en el inodoro, lo envuelve con una toalla de baño y comienza a frotarle fuerte para que entre en calor. Cuando le quita la toalla de la cabeza los pelos miran a todas partes, levanta la mirada estrábica, con esa sonrisa tontorrona y... oh dios mío, cómo pueden 2 metros de puro músculo lucir tan tierno como un bebé.

-Que bueno eres Jen, se me hace el culo chocolate cuando me cuidas así. Te quiero mucho ¿sabes?

El otro rueda sus ojos cuando piensa lo burro que puede llegar a ser el "tierno bebé" en sus expresiones.

-Sí, lo se. ¿Y tú sabes que eres todo un poeta?  
-¿Verdad? es un talento natural, me salen así, sin pensar. -Realmente suena orgulloso.  
-¡Oh Oh!  
-Qué, que que pasa ahora.  
-No me encuentro bien. ¿Ves? esto es porque se me ha cortado la digestión, no sabes que hay que esperar 2 horas para bañarte?

-¡Anda! ¿quién es ahora la madre? Sí claro va a ser eso...la digestión, aunque haga como 6 horas que cenaste. Capullo. Bravo Jared, llegamos a la mejor parte, mi favorita. Venga ponte de rodillas.

-¿Qué...qué me vas a hacer? ¡PERVERTIDO!  
Jensen no puede evitar darle una fuerte colleja.  
-¡AYYY! ¡No me des en la cabeza que estoy estudiando!  
Ya está, lo ha desarmado, totalmente, sólo con esa frase se ha olvidado de que estaba enfadado.  
Jensen levanta la tapa del inodoro y coloca a Jared enfrente.

-Vale, y ahora qué?  
-Ahora rezas al dios Roca 3 ave maría y un padr ...  
-¿Queee? me tomas el pelo no? Si sabes que yo soy...cómo era... mmm ateo!  
-Que eres Mateo? -bromea el otro. -¡Serás burro! Que no imbécil, que no quiero que vomites en ninguna otra parte que no sea ahí.  
-Pero...no puedo vomitar Jen, no sabes lo que me cuesta potar, aunque sienta las nauseas no...

Jensen comienza a bufar por la nariz.  
-¿Sabes qué? ya me tienes harto con tus lloriqueos niñato, ¿quieres vomitar?  
Y dicho esto le introduce 2 dedos en la garganta sin ninguna delicadeza.

-Pues ale! deseo cumplido.

Y Jared vomita todo el alcohol que ha bebido esa noche y probablemente el que ha bebido durante toda su vida, agarrado a la taza como si tuviera miedo de que se la robasen. Entre arcada y arcada levanta la cabeza y con los ojos vidriosos ve que Jensen le observa apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y media sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

-¡Puto!

-¡Que lindo! ¿te diviertes Jay?

En una muestra de madurez Jared le saca la lengua. Pero se arrepiente al instante ya que eso le produce una nueva arcada.

Cuando por fin termina aunque no se siente mucho mejor, se levanta a duras penas y se dispone a salir del baño, tambaleándose un poco y con una mano en el estómago.

-A dónde vas?  
-¿...? A COGER COQUINAS! no te jode... a la cama, dónde si no. (gruñe y maldice por lo bajo sin parar)  
-Lávate los dientes primero.  
-Mañana.  
-Ni hablar, ¡ahora! Cuando te duermes tienes la costumbre de pegarte mucho a mí y no pienso oler toda la noche tu aliento a gato muerto.  
-Mira Jen, puedes follarme todo lo que quieras, pero no me jodas ¿Ok?

Jensen se coloca delante de él, con los brazos abiertos apoyados en el marco de la puerta para impedirle el paso.

-Apártate o te aparto. Soy más alto y más fuerte que tú, te puedo.

Jensen sonríe de medio lado triunfador.  
-En tu estado? no lo creo.  
-¿De verdad quieres pelea ahora?

Jared se yergue en toda su altura, contrae su cara y cierra fuerte su boca y sus puños, sus ojos entrecerrados llenos de ira. Jensen lo mira en silencio y frunce un poco el ceño expectante, su novio enfadado realmente impone.

A continuación Jared, veloz como el rayo saca el dedo corazón de ambas manos y da 2 toques seguidos en las costillas del pecoso, que en seguida se encoge bajando los brazos y haciendo un sonido entre grito, queja y risa. El gigante aprovecha ese instante de debilidad para empujarlo con su robusto cuerpo logrando salir del baño con facilidad.  
Jensen vuelve a agarrarlo por los hombros y lo conduce de nuevo al baño.

-Vamos Jared por favor, menuda noche me estás dando, por favor te lo pido: tonterías las precisas, estoy cansado y tengo sueño.  
-Vale, vale, acepto pero con una condición, tienes que hacer algo para mí.  
-¿Algo para tí? ¿Te parece poco todo lo que estoy haciendo? oh oh, a ver que se te habrá ocurrido ahora.

Jared sonríe con picardía.

-Chúpamela.  
-QUE? que te la... estás como una cabra, no, estás como un rebaño de cabras ¡salidas! Y después me llamas a mí pervertido, tú...tú estás mal chaval.  
-La oreja. -Le interrumpe el otro.  
-¿Qué?  
-Que me chupes la oreja, sabes cómo me gusta, joder Jen ¿que pensabas? eres un... ¡PERVERTIDO!

El otro ya no puede más, siente ganas de llorar, es capaz de hacer lo que sea para que esa noche termine ya, así que con gesto cansado se dirige hacia el niñato y le chupa el lóbulo de la oreja. Jared sonríe con los ojos cerrados y suelta una risa floja y placentera.

-Buen trabajo, aparta que me voy a lavar los dientes.  
Y le aparta con desprecio con un suave empujón de su brazo.  
El otro se queda con 2 palmos de narices durante unos segundos, y se sorprende ante su sensación de "se me ha cortado el rollo".  
Cuando sale del baño, Jensen se acerca con un vaso.

-Toma, bébete esto, es un remedio casero. Te hará sentir mejor.  
-¿Y tú no tomas nada? No me gusta beber sólo.  
-Nooo, mañana brindamos si quieres pero ahora bébetelo.  
-¿Qué es eso que flota?  
-Un huevo. -Mintió el pecoso.  
-¿De quién?  
-Muy gracioso, anda tómatelo ya y no preguntes.

Cuando se lo bebe pone tal cara de asco que al rubio se le pasa por la mente la idea de salir por la puerta y no volver jamás.

-¡Oh dios santo!, ¡que asco! ¿Intentas que vomite otra vez?  
-Si necesitas ayuda... -Sonríe mientras le enseña los 2 deditos moviéndolos graciosamente.  
-¿Quieres que te diga dónde puedes meterte esos dedos? ¿Pervertido?  
-Replica Jared sabedor de su timidez.

El rubio drásticamente cambia la expresión de su cara y baja la mano rápidamente.

-¡Que asco! Deberías matar a quien te dio la receta de ese cóctel.  
-No es un cóctel y fue mi madre.  
-Ah, entonces no la mates. Lo haré yo. Está mejor visto matar a una suegra que a una madre. Que tu madre te de remedios para las resacas dice mucho de tí ¿sabes?  
-Bueno qué...¿estás más despejado? ¿Cuántos dedos ves?  
-Joé que obsesión con los dedos, ¿cuántos ves tú? (y le extiende el dedo corazón)

-Sí ya veo que estás más despejado. Venga vamos a la cama.  
-Naah, no me respetarás por la mañana.  
-Bueno, tampoco lo hago ahora.

Jensen se da la vuelta para dirigirse al dormitorio y el otro se pega a su espalda agarrándolo de la cadera.

-¡mmmm!

Jensen le da un empujón culeando hacia atrás a la vez que le grita:  
-¿qué haces? ¡quita!  
Pero al volver la cadera hacia adelante la entrepierna de Jared sigue pegada a él como si tuviera belcro.

-Oh oh! mala idea hacer ese movimiento si lo que pretendes es que me aparte. Vamos, no te hagas el estrecho Jenny que sabes que eso me pone.  
-A tí te pone todo. Venga vaaale. A la cama. -Le engaña el rubio.

El gigante da un salto a la cama a 4 patas y mirándole con una luminosa sonrisa. Jensen lo mira y piensa que si Jared tuviese cola, en este momento seguro que estaría moviéndose de lado a lado a gran velocidad, y las ordenes se le escapan.

-¡Siéntate! Y Jared se sienta.  
-¡Túmbate!  
-No soy un perro Jen. - Se queja a la vez que obedece.  
-Oh, perdona, es verdad, es que tu largo pelaje me confunde.  
-Fffff, últimamente no puedo dormir bien Jen, anoche eras la 3 y todavía estaba despierto. A saber a qué hora me duermo esta noche.  
-Bueno cuando estés dormido me avisas y miro el reloj ¿ok?  
-Ok.

No lo ha pillado, piensa Jensen sabiendo cuánto le gusta ese tipo de bromas, pero claro, su mente no está para esfuerzos como ese.  
El borracho se ha dormido apenas puso la cabeza en la almohada, tal y como Jensen esperaba. Le da un suave beso en la mejilla y le susurra al oído:

-Yo también te quiero mucho.

-Tengo sed.

Jensen da un respingo cuando oye otra vez al niñato que creía dormido. Y rápidamente improvisa.

-No, no tienes.

Pausa. Jared pensando.

-Sí, si tengo.

-¿En serio que tienes sueño?

-¡SI, en serio!

-Pues si tienes sueño, ¡duérmete!

-Ok.

Jensen sonríe, es como quitar un caramelo a un niño.

No se lo puede creer, todavía puede dormir un par de horas antes de que suene el despertador.

Jensen cierra los ojos y se le escapa un sonoro suspiro en el silencio de la noche.

Silencio que se ve interrumpido por un ESTRUENDOSO RONQUIDO de Jared que hace sentarse a Jensen de puro susto.  
Se vuelve a dejar caer sobre el colchón con su brazo sobre los ojos y ahora sí, empieza a sollozar.

Fin


End file.
